


Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boys

by epherians



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, My First Work in This Fandom, Prompt Fic, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epherians/pseuds/epherians
Summary: The boys make their first vegetarian dinner for Brian!Based on a headcanon from Tumblr, Bri’s Instagram posts, and Tasty videos.





	Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nothingelsematters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingelsematters/gifts).



> I saw [this headcanon post](https://nothingelsematterswrites.tumblr.com/post/181514449768/headcanon-for-when-everyone-discovers-that-bri-is) and was inspired to write a fic around it! It's not too much, and I'm new to writing these characters but I want to contribute something to this fandom. ☺️ Enjoy!

They found out indirectly, because Brian didn't want to make a big fuss about eating vegetarian and thereby proclaiming all meat should be banished from his plate. He did take the time to explain (over dinner at Whole Foods) his reasons for the change in diet, mainly that it was better for his health and it would “lessen the suffering of the animals,” in his words. His bandmates could understand the reasoning; Brian’s love for animals further settled his commitment to caring for them right. Brian assured them that the change wouldn't be instant, but gradual—he would eat more vegetarian when possible. This was how his bandmates decided to make a vegetarian dinner for him. 

The research started with every uni student’s dream—Tasty videos—going through vegetarian recipes on John’s laptop that made even Roger hungry for the time-lapsed food porn. They got carried away though, and they needed the time when Brian wasn't home to get their surprise for him to the table. Luckily among the three of them, they picked a recipe and split up the duties. 

John did all the research, reading over the recipe, finding the details they could miss, and preparing the shopping list. The boys were joined at the hip as they scavenged the produce section, with Roger and Freddie running every item with John, the only one in charge of the checklist. One thing was for certain—they now had a lot of vegetables which would hopefully make their “beloved mum” happy about getting them to eat healthier. 

Once they got home, Roger took charge of the cooking (”Oh ye of little faith,” he teased) while Freddie and John helped with prep, keeping the station clear, and cross-referencing the instructions when Roger asked for something. They chose a recipe that wouldn't require a lot of time or tools as no one ever made this dish before and they just didn't want to mess it up. In a little under an hour, the meal was cooked and Brian would be on his way home. 

(”Guys, help me taste if this turned out good?”

“…Why haven't we been making meals like this all the time?”

“Rog, you've _definitely_ outdone yourself with this dish!”)

Freddie handled the finishing touches, plating the dish and sprinkling the toppings for a presentation that would surely make BuzzFeed jealous. He instructed John and Roger to find the _good_ tablecloth and candles (”Oh sure, because we have those somehow-”) while the lead singer himself brought out the wine. (” _That_ I figured we’d have somewhere.”) The three of them arranged the table and Freddie lit the candles, because their Brian deserved nothing less than a “PERFECT!” dinner.

When Brian got home, they dimmed the lights and stood eagerly as he came through the door. Nervous was the only reason they didn't all pounce on him like it was his birthday. 

“Bri! Welcome home,” Freddie greeted with a hug. 

“Guys, what's going on?” Brian asked with a curious smile. 

“We have a surprise for you…”

John and Roger led the guitarist through their dimmed flat until he saw the candles. As they sat him down, Brian was in awe of the meal presented before him, and looked to his friends who were excited to surprise him. “You guys made a meal for me?”

“Our first vegetarian dinner for you, Bri,” John announced, nervous but giddy. “All three of us put it together, we made extra sure it was all right for you to eat.”

“I did the cooking—and did _not_ burn the kitchen down, thank you!” Roger raised his hand pointedly for the credit he deserved. “But, I hope it’s how you like it done, Bri. Veggies weren’t too hard to cook like meat.”

Brian was too stunned for words, but he couldn’t stop smiling. He began to eat, and from first taste… he knew this was something special. It wasn’t quite a perfect dish—but the love conveyed made it mean so much more. 

“And how did you find the meal this evening, sir?” Freddie asked with the grace of a dignified servant.

“It was wonderful,” Brian answered, and the boys squeed and gave each other congratulatory high-fives. “You really didn’t have to go through all the trouble of making a meal just for me.”

“We wanted to make a meal for you because we love you!” Freddie said.

“And maybe return the favor after you’ve always been looking after us?” Roger added.

“You deserve a meal you’d want to eat, Bri, and we wanted to respect that,” John explained. “Really, it wasn’t trouble for us at all.”

Brian got up and pulled his friends into a group hug.

 

_[Instagram photo of Brian delighted by his surprise candlelit dinner]_

**brian_may** My friends cooked a meal and surprised me tonight! Freddie, Roger, John, you know I truly love you all. Bri


End file.
